Battle of Attica
The Battle of Attica Part of the Macedonian-Hellenistic War. Date 308 BC Location Near the Attic Peninsula Result Tactically Inconclusive, Hellenic Strategic Victory Combatants Antigonid Empire Carthage Hellenic League Commanders Demetrius Adherbaal† Strength 250 galleys 300 galleys Casualties Heavy Heavy Macedonian-Hellenistic War Battle of Athens Marathon Attica Siege of Athens Batte of Attica Background In 308 BC Antigonus had allied with Cassander in the Macedonian-Hellenistic War. The two kings agreed to a strategy whereby Antigonus would support the Macedonian land forces with a naval invasion of Southern Greece, theoretically crushing the Hellenic rebels between them. The Hellenic League, aware of the danger, had concluded a treaty with Carthage and assembled a large fleet of Carthaginian and Tarasian warships to counter the Antigonid force. The two fleets met each other in battle off the Attic coast shortly before the Battle of Athens. The Battle Demetrius, the elder son and heir of Antigonus led the Antigonid fleet around the Southern tip of Attica planning to land in the Peloponnese and march on Sparta. The Confederate fleet under the experienced Adherbaal challenged the Antigonids to battle in shallow water, skillfully using their lighter warships to flank the troop laden Antigonid galleys. Demetrius reluctantly gave battle. Initially the two fleets attacked each other at range by archers and siege engines, with the Antigonids taking the worst blows. Demetrius was hit early on, taking an arrow to the left eye. Adherbaal too suffered a wound, from a flaming arrow to his left arm though his aides managed to put out the fire before significant damage could be done. Demetrius launched an attack against the (weaker) Tarasian flank of the Confederate forces, seeking to break out into open water where his slower ships would be at less disadvantage. Adherbaal steered his own Carthaginian forces in to stop the Antigonid breakthrough. In close quarters the Antigonid and Carthaginian flagships drew aside and Demetrius personally led a boarding action. The two admirals engaged in a long duel that in ended in victory for Demetrius, as the younger stronger prince killed Adherbaal with a sword thrust to the chest. Despite his victory Demetrius was aware his fleet was too badly mauled to fight much longer and concluded a tentative truce with Hamilco, the Carthaginian vice-admiral. The two fleets agreed to return to Asia and Greece (for the Antigonids and Confederates respectively) and cease attacks on the other. The two leaders agreed and called an end to the fighting. Aftermath The Carthage-Antigonid Treaty effectively removed both the Antigonid Empire and Carthage from the Macedonian-Hellenistic War. No subsequent attempt at a landing was made by the Antigonid Empire, which with the death of Antigonus soon after began a period of isolation from the affairs of the other Diadochi which would only end with the Egyptian backed Judean Revolt of 307 BC. It may thus be considered one of the most important battles of the war, second only to the Siege of Athens in long term impact. Personally maimed in the battle Demetrius was blamed by his father for the defeat, and only Antigonus stroke shortly after prevented the Antigonid prince from being exiled (or worse). As it was the battle had a profound effect on the nature and personality of the young prince who would shortly take the throne of the Antigonid Empire. Category:Battles